


《不许吃我》军装番外

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	《不许吃我》军装番外

余绍棠先梁骁回家，已经洗完澡换上睡衣了，他的睡衣宽松，梁骁轻易就把睡衣整件褪下，带着手套的手抚摸着余绍棠光滑的身体。

不同于军装的粗糙，手套触碰到皮肤的感觉是细腻而光滑的，只是这层布料隔绝了体温，余绍棠感觉不到梁骁手掌的温度。

余绍棠身上是光溜溜的，只穿着一件小小的三角内裤，梁骁却是一件都没有脱，连着手套都好好地戴在手上，带着手套的手去触碰余绍棠粉嫩的微微凸起的乳尖，与之前完全不同的触感让余绍棠的身体不受控制地痉挛了一下，纤细的背部弯成了一个好看的弓形。

梁骁不许余绍棠躲，另一只同样带着手套的手抚摸着余绍棠光洁的背部，把他往自己身上压，梁骁抱着余绍棠去的是单人沙发，本来就位置不大，余绍棠根本躲无可躲，只能颤抖着身体贴近梁骁。

偏偏军装的造型复杂，装饰繁多，那些戴着花纹的扣子，各式各样的口袋凹凸不平的，摩擦着余绍棠已经热起来的身体，余绍棠有些难耐地蹭着梁骁，下面渐渐硬了起来。

余绍棠就叉开腿坐在梁骁身上，两人下身紧贴着，余绍棠也能清晰地感觉到……身下梁骁那东西，正在一点点变大，对彼此的身体都很熟悉了，余绍棠的身体无意识地蹭着梁骁的裤子，想要快点与梁骁坦诚相待。

梁骁显然还没有玩够，他伸手褪下余绍棠的内裤，但自己的衣服依然一件没脱，带着手套的手握住余绍棠已经硬邦邦的阴茎，还去摸顶端最敏感的铃口。

敏感的小口哪里受过这种刺激，马上就颤抖着哭出来了，晶亮透明的粘液濡湿了白色的手套，看起来格外的淫靡。

余绍棠实在有些受不了了，难耐地手指抓紧了梁骁的外衣，把平整的军装抓的皱巴巴的，嘴里小声地哼唧着。

“不要……不要这个……”

“不要什么？”

梁骁笑着问，手上的动作依旧没停，带着手套的手握住余绍棠的阴茎上下撸动着。

不，不是这种感觉，余绍棠难耐地摇着头，手指伸开想去抓梁骁的手套，这东西摸在他身上虽然让他燥热难耐，但这不是梁骁的皮肤，余绍棠感受不到梁骁，甚至梁骁穿的严严实实，余绍棠都快感受不到梁骁的气息了，这种感觉几乎要把他逼疯。

余绍棠的手指一根一根覆盖上梁骁的手，抓着梁骁的手指想要把那阻隔两人直接接触的坏东西拔下来，偏偏手套有些紧，余绍棠身体又没了半点力气，手指不灵话，费了半天的力气也没把手套拔下来。

余绍棠几乎要被逼红了眼睛，带着哭腔哼哼着：“不、不要这个……不要手套……呜呜……想要……想要你……”

他的手指还在扒拉着梁骁的手，梁骁总算“心软”了点，顺着余绍棠的动作脱掉了手套，但就在余绍棠刚刚松了口气的时候，梁骁却握住了他的阴茎，在硬邦邦的小东西上用手套打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“老师这样很好看。”梁骁笑着亲吻上余绍棠的肩头，在上面留下一个漂亮的牙印。

哪里好看了？余绍棠忍不住腹诽道，全身上下都光溜溜的，布满了星星点点的红痕，唯一“穿了衣服”的地方是下面的那东西，还被束缚着想射都射不出来。

余绍棠有些委屈，自己都脱成这样了，梁骁才只脱了手套。

不知道哪里来的胆子，他犹豫了一下，直接伸手去解梁骁的皮带。

皮带也是定制的，余绍棠一下就摸到了一块不知道什么材质的冰凉金属，他的身体是热腾腾的，猛的触碰到了冰凉的东西，手指下意识地回缩了一下。

他咬了下嘴唇，歪着头小声自言自语道：“怎么……怎么这么难解呀……”

梁骁失笑，顺着余绍棠的动作解开了自己的腰带，余绍棠稍微松一口气，梁骁却又没了下一步的动作，转而手指朝着余绍棠的后面探去。

自从上次吃了情果之后，余绍棠身体发生了一些不可言说的变化，就比如现在，他的后面已经湿透了，温热的小嘴咬着梁骁手指，溢出的粘液把梁骁的手指弄的晶亮。

梁骁明知道这是吃了情果后的自然变化，偏偏还要故意逗余绍棠：“老师怎么这么敏感……喜欢我穿军装这么弄你？”

“才、才没有！”余绍棠红着眼睛反驳，却仍抵不住身体的反应，梁骁的手指一点点碾过敏感的肠道，一阵空虚感渐渐升腾到余绍棠的头顶。

“还说没有，老师的后面都湿透了……”说着，梁骁的手指抽了出来，故意把沾着晶亮液体的手指放在余绍棠的面前，“不信老师看。”

“不要……嗯，”余绍棠闭着眼睛摇头，把脑袋埋在梁骁的胸膛里不愿意漏出来，“不看……”

他的手指紧紧抓住梁骁的衣服，委屈巴巴地求道：“不要再闹了……快进来……想、想要你……”

如此直白的邀请，梁骁无法拒绝，但他还是没脱衣服，只是把裤子前面拉链拉开，就这么直接进入了余绍棠。

余绍棠羞得眼泪都下来了，哼唧着想要从梁骁怀里逃开。

偏偏他是坐在梁骁身上的，他自己又早没了力气，手软脚软的，这么一折腾，反倒让梁骁进入的更深了，粗大灼热的阴茎摩擦着敏感的内壁，余绍棠腿一软，狠狠摔在了梁骁身上。

梁骁搂紧了余绍棠，直接就着这个姿势把人抱了起来。突如其来的失重感让余绍棠一阵慌乱，手指抓住梁骁的腰，下面不自觉的绞紧了。

层层叠叠的软肉包裹着灼热的阴茎，余绍棠被折腾得差点就这么射出来，可前端又被那双白色的手套束缚着发泄不得，余绍棠的身体战栗着，趴在梁骁的怀里去咬梁骁的肩膀。

他早没了半分力气，咬也就如小鸡啄米一般，梁骁轻笑，又托着余绍棠圆润的屁股狠狠上下一颠。

“梁骁！梁、梁骁……不要、不要了……嗯……够了……哈……好满……”

余绍棠胡言乱语着，难耐地摇着头，晶亮的津液顺着他的唇角溢出了一点。

梁骁就这么一步步托着他，两人一同来到卧室那面巨大的穿衣镜前，梁骁温柔地亲吻着余绍棠已经羞得闭上的眼睛：“乖……睁眼看看……你这样很美。”

“不、不要……”一路深深浅浅的抽插，余绍棠已经到了高潮的边缘，只是碍于下面的束缚射不出来，他快被这种甜蜜的折磨逼疯了，哼哼唧唧地，手足并用要从梁骁身旁逃开。

“老师，听话点。”

梁骁咬了下余绍棠充血的耳垂，解开了余绍棠阴茎上绑着的手套，然后狠狠地朝着余绍棠的深处撞去。

憋了许久的身体早就承受不住这样的刺激，余绍棠眼前一阵阵发白，下意识地睁开眼睛，就看到自己白色的精液射出，正好射在面前那面大镜子上，身后的梁骁衣冠整齐，自己却是一丝不挂的，还直接被肏射了，余绍棠羞得赶忙闭上眼睛，往梁骁的怀里钻。

刚射过，他的后面也是一片软，这么一动，粉嫩的软肉也跟着主人害羞起来，粉嫩的花苞想要闭上，却更绞紧了深入其中的巨物。

见余绍棠出了精。梁骁不再逗他，托着他的雪白的臀肉极速地抽插起来。

最终，灼热的精液全都射进了余绍棠软烂的穴道之中，一滴都没落在严肃的军装上。


End file.
